powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Ranger Punks
Power Rangers Punks is the twelfth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Kimberly and Billy go bad after Baboo slips a punk potion into the Rangers' drinks. The Rangers have to come up with an antidote to save their friends, and get things back to normal. Meanwhile the absence of two Rangers has prompted Rita Repulsa to create Terror Toad to finish of the other three. Synopsis The group is playing volleyball outdoors when the Putties appear. Baboo has concocted a potion that he drops in the Rangers' drinks while the Putties act as a diversion. The Putties disappear. Kimberly and Billy drink the tainted drinks. Feeling the effects, they angrily knock the other drinks off the table before Zack, Trini and Jason can have theirs. Billy and Kimberly snap at the others and leave. Rita Repulsa orders Finster to make her a monster, and the Terror Toad is chosen. Finster refers to the monster as large, hungry and quite mean. At school the next day, Kim and Billy show up dressed differently. They blow off their peers, and Billy threatens Bulk while Kimberly flirts with Skull. Zordon and Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center. The two affected Rangers are sealed away from the other three. Zordon explains what has happened to Billy and Kimberly, and that they need to find a magical Singing Squash to create an antidote. It's a rare root that can only be found in another dimension. A very hungry Terror Toad hits Earth so the remaining Rangers go to deal with him. The Rangers have trouble with the Terror Toad especially when they see he is literally always hungry. Terror Toad eats the Yellow Ranger and an image of her helmet appears on his belly. Obviously still hungry he goes after Red Ranger and Black Ranger. Alpha has to get the Singing Squash on its own. In another dimension, Alpha fends off some Putties before getting the root. The monster eats the Black Ranger, leaving the Red Ranger to fight the increasingly hungry Terror Toad alone. Alpha is able to cure Kimberly and Billy with the antidote. They morph and join Jason. Terror Toad's weakness is his throat. Blue and Pink Ranger cut off the monster's horn. The Terror Toad then uses his tongue to ensnare and eat the Red Ranger and as he chews Pink Ranger spots his weak point. Terror Toad then eats Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger is pushed aside by Baboo. Growing even hungrier Terror Toad is about to eat Pink Ranger but she shoots Terror Toad's throat with arrows and the other four Rangers are freed from the Terror Toad's belly. Pink Ranger then kills the Terror Toad by shooting an arrow straight into his mouth before he can eat them over again. Baboo runs away and Rita gets yet another headache. Trini and Kimberly are playing volleyball at the Youth Center when Bulk and Skull challenge the gang to an impromptu volleyball game at the Youth Center, but end up getting caught in the net together. Notes *The flashback footage of the Singing Squash shows Mysterious Wizard Barza, the Rangers' mentor, in the original Japanese series 'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'. *This episode marked the second time, after "Big Sisters" that the main plot of a Super Sentai episode was also used in Power Rangers outside of mere footage requirements (in this case, the plot being the Blue and Pink Rangers being turned into punks with the only cure being a rare herb). *This episode would be mentioned again by Kimberly in "Island of Illusion". *The flashback footage of Billy being swallowed up by the Terror Toad was used in "Crystal of Nightmares". *This episode takes place before the appearance of Tommy Oliver, however it's Zyuranger counterpart takes place after Burai joins the team. Errors *Kimberly, while under Rita's spell, referred to Zordon as a green head when he is clearly blue. This not a mistake on the actor's part nor the script, Zordon was originally to be a green head like Zoltar in the unaired pilot. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1